


ultraviolence

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 生理男子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: xido/私設生理男子/男孕提及/不建議看。
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Kudos: 12





	ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> 再提醒一次這是xido

「明明是漲奶會很明顯的體質，為什麼那個來之前還總是穿這麼薄的衣服啊。」

他皺眉，像老媽子唸叨的樣子，卻在走近之後坐上他的腿上手磨蹭突起的兩點。呀停下。這麼說的話也只是會讓孫東柱更加得意，往往金建學氣急敗壞的時候最是讓他笑得燦爛，小雞生氣的時候最可愛啦。  
但真的不是舒服的動作……本來就腫脹的乳尖因為指腹的磨蹭更加充血挺立，敏感是很敏感，但和性慾並沒有直接關係，大部分指向的還是羞恥，但結果一旦形成誰還去管原因？千千萬萬的三級片就直接導向揉奶能使人產生性愉悅。  
可他相信孫東柱還是懂的，只是故意裝蒜。揉捏搓弄他的胸肉把玩，然後在他耳邊奶聲奶氣地問是不是喜歡，隔著衣服上嘴輕輕啃咬，唾沫洇溼了胸口的布料，倒像乳暈似地，穿越衣服不知羞恥地透出來。他先是不適地叫，最後也會因為羞恥虛了尾音而變得微妙起來。

「哥真的不會忍耐。」這樣叫的話，不就肯定會變得色情嗎？理直氣壯得像是旁觀者清，其實根本是罪魁禍首始作俑者。然後自然而然地就把衣服掀起來，比他小一號的手覆在漲乳的胸肌上頭，顯得有點勉強，他就收緊了掌心換來金建學帶喘的低聲尖叫，掌心有一下沒一下地蹭著乳尖，倒讓金建學感覺全身發癢，不如剛剛他張口含住那樣痛快。  
這種時候再問一句可以做嗎？是怎麼都拒絕不了的——雖然他一概也都是沒辦法拒絕孫東柱。

他打開他的腿擴張，不消幾下就柔軟成可以承受的狀態，身體好像太輕易就接受了，孫東柱看著就調笑，生理期前是真的都會很想要吧？金建學想反駁，被這樣弄了哪有不起反應的道理？但最終也是說不出口，也許孫東柱一向就是吃準他臉皮薄。  
面對面進入的時候孫東柱覆在他身上，小孩身板是比他瘦，但骨架生得修長，最近好像也差不多高了，手伸長撐在他臉側，也是能夠讓陰影籠罩他。他最受不了的大概是孫東柱幹他的時候總慣用撒嬌的語氣講葷話，軟著嗓子問他舒服嗎喜歡嗎，可愛的小雞哥哥啊——換作平常覺得可愛得不行的語調，在這種時刻只是讓人不管是腦袋心臟還是耳根都好像要爆炸了。  
他埋在他的胸口，往上看只露出圓圓的眼睛，然後含住一邊的乳頭吸吮啃咬，無辜專注的眼神純得像是嬰兒汲乳。能吸出什麼來嗎？他這樣問，金建學只是荒唐地笑著搖頭，結果就被更用力地嘬了一口。  
他叫出聲，孫東柱就抬起頭笑著說，好甜。  
然後掐著他的胸肉狠狠頂了一下，把金建學撞得潰不成聲，安撫的手段竟是拽著胸乳畫圓，又磨出他不自禁的聲音，他就笑說哥以後要是生小孩，也是要揉的，在小孩旁邊這樣叫怎麼行？  
才不會生。金建學啞著嗓子抗議，雖然他的反駁向來沒有什麼含金量。  
他扣住他的膝窩把腿往上折，專注地頂弄他快意的源點，俯身看他的時候留長的髮絲垂下來，金建學忍不住端詳，平時化妝是漂亮的樣子，素顏的時候其實更接近俊美一點，梳起遮擋視線的髮絲仰頭就發覺五官特別立體，是真的好看。「我知道啊。」他坦誠地驕傲，「所以哥才那麼喜歡我。」  
何止這點呢。可愛地撒嬌的時候也是，抓著他的腿用不知道哪來的力氣幹他的時候也是，用軟軟的語氣說著最臊人的話，然後再用低沉的本音，介於少年和男人的喘息燎燒他耳間——  
全部的全部，他都沒有對孫東柱的抵抗力。

「快要來了所以應該是安全期，可以射在裡面嗎？」明明是在提問卻又以吻封緘，比他大的愛心的嘴將他吃定。好像是親得滿足後才放過，金建學搖頭著急的模樣可能真的很討他歡心，手探到下方先幫他一直可憐兮兮挺立的前端摸了出來，然後才退出來，玩笑適可而止。  
金建學在高潮的精神渙散中順著他低下頭，含住性器被動抽插幾下，射在嘴裡嚥了下去。孫東柱沾著他精液的手撫上他的臉糊成亂七八糟的樣子，捧起臉親吻的時候金建學就想好吧也許哪天孫東柱想要小孩他可能真的會給他生一個。

建學就是先反對最後還是做得很好嘛——他們不是都那麼說嗎。  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望阿學把奶長回來(不要罵我


End file.
